mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Diemen Xicali
Diemen Xicali is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Diemen was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Skylla Koriga on December 6, 2017. His bullet points were "All About That Oblong Meat Product", "oblong meat product contents: uncertain", and "current oblong meat product temperature: 65 degrees fahrenheit". Diemen was then featured alongside Ardata Carmia in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume One. His bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Meat enthusiast", "Living the nomadic shrubbery lifestyle" and "Cheerfully nihilist". Etymology Diemen is the name of a town in the province of North Holland, Netherlands, which comes from the river Diem (itself originating from di eme, meaning "the water"). Alternatively, it may come from the German die men ("the men"), or its agricultural definition of "a layered pile of hay, peat, or straw in the open field". Xicali may originate from Mexicali, the capital city of Baja California. Additionally, Xicali in chinese means "scrubbing force", possibly alluding to a birth assignment typical of a rustblood. Diemen's leaked placeholder name, "Hotdog", comes from his original design having a wiener dog lusus, according to James Roach. It fits his current love of hot dogs as well. Prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume One, Diemen lived in a hive in Outglut with his lusus. However, shortly before the start of the game, a drone patrol bombed his home as part of routine culling of lowbloods. His lusus was killed, and Diemen was forced to take to the streets, obtaining food by "talking people" into giving him oblong meat products. The player, as the MSPA Reader, can encounter Diemen on the streets of Outglut at the start of Hiveswap Friendsim. Diemen is initially suspicious of the player's motives, and worries that they seek to take his meat product from him. Bad Endings If the player asks him for a bite of his hot dog, Diemen, offended by their resquest, will abandon the player, leaving them forever. If the player chooses to pat his back, Diemen will warm to them considerably, to the extent that the MSPA Reader wonders if Diemen is making flushed advances on them. Diemen offers to share his oblong meat product, suggesting he and the MSPA Reader both place the hotdog in their mouths and eat along it, Lady and the Tramp style. However, the MSPA Reader chokes on the meat, and accidentally spits it back into Diemen's face. Diemen is so shocked that he stumbles backwards, pulling the player with him, and after rolling down a hill, Diemen hits his head on a concrete curb , after which MSPA Reader lands on him ass first , leading to the outcome of Diemen being killed , and MSPA Reader accidentally and unwillingly earning the high ranking title of deadliest ass on Alternia . The player attemps to hide the body in a bush, but is unsuccessful, and Ardata appears offering to clean up the mess. This results in the bad "you killed him!!" ending to Diemen's route. Good Ending If the player chooses to hug Diemen, then during the awkward embrace Diemen will accidentally drop the oblong meat product, causing the MSPA Reader to accidentally trample it into the mud. Diemen is distraught, but in their attempts to comfort him the player offers to help him obtain a new one, claiming, falsely, that they know where a large number of oblong meat products can be obtained. Spurred on by this, Diemen follows the player on a circuitous, random route through Outglut, that eventually leads them into the sewers. After more aimless wandering, Diemen feels that he is too tired to go on, and despairs at his inability to obtain more meat products. However, he feels gratitude to the player for attempting to help him. The two then feel the rumbling of a drone patrolling the sewers, and hurry to escape. Diemen falls in the sewage, only to be rescued by the player and pulled up a ladder to the surface. The two realize that they have emerged into a meat storage freezer, filled with oblong meat products. Diemen is overjoyed, and he and the player become certified friends in this "meat heaven!!!" good ending to Diemen's route. A low-ranking burgundy blood, Diemen's hive was destroyed by drones in a routine neighborhood culling prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendsim, an event that also killed his Lusus. Diemen was subsequently made homeless, and forced to live on the streets scrounging for food; particularly, Oblong Meat Products, a Troll hotdog analog. Diemen's Troll Call reveal card described him as "All About That Oblong Meat Product", although notes that he is uncertain about its precise contents. Diemen is rarely pictured without his signature hotdog, of which he is very protective, and much of his dialogue concerns it. Gallery DiemenSprites.gif|Diemen's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Vol1 CSelect New.jpg|Diemen in the Friendsim Volume One character select screen (right) Friendsim Vol1 Character Select.jpg|Diemen in original (now deprecated) Hiveswap Friendsim Volume One character select screen (right) Diemen Introduction.jpg|Diemen during his introduction scene 09.5 diemen original.png|Diemen's leaked card. diemen_die.png|A seemingly unfinished lineart WIP for Diemen's choking sprite, from the game's files Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Arrius, sign of the Visualizer, making him a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Hope. *Diemen is the first troll to be shown with freckles. *He is the first named troll in Hiveswap Friendsim to die in a route, the others being Tirona Kasund, Boldir Lamati, Karako Pierot and Zebruh Codakk. *As stated by James Roach, Diemen's hot dog motif comes from an inside joke started by James about his original codename of "Hotdog" (Originally referring to his then-wiener dog lusus.) *Diemen is the only Rustblood to not make his friendsim debut alongside a purpleblood. *In Hiveswap Friendsim Volume 18, Diemen is seen to have developed a friendship with the purpleblood hot dog juggler. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Rust bloods